Fnaf Humor
by Wolf of Epicness
Summary: 'Cause I was bored. Just random one-shots that make no sense and hopefully will make people laugh. You can suggest ocs, scenarios, and whatever else.
1. Maya the Nightguard!

**I was bored so, why the hell not?**

 **The readers: 'Cause you have stories to work on!**

 **True... onto the story!**

 **Btw, you can suggest Ocs and scenarios and stuff. Nothing dirty though. Tis rated T, not M.**

 **Maya's POV**

"Well, that was easy," I said, walking to the office.

You see, I'm at Freddy's. As in the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where 8 kids died and animatronics kill the guards. Yeah, I know all this. And with that in mind... I got the night guard job! Yup, I'm retarded... Yay!

Oh, I'm not THAT retarded. I have a baseball bat! Time to whack a bunny! Ooh, that should be a video game! Whack the Blue Bunny! *Cue annoying BB laugh*

 **Time skip 'cause I'm lazy.**

"Die, die, DIE!" I yelled, whacking Toy Bonnie (*coughcough gay barbie bunny coughcough*) again.

"Ow! Will you stop?!" He yelled, holding his hands up.

"Hm, let me think. NO!" I yelled, going to whack jim again when somebody took the bat. I turned around to see who it was... and screamed bloody murder. In front of me was... was... A CLOWN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

"Ow, why?!" He yelled, dropping the bat 'cause I kicked him.

"MINE!" I heard someone yell, then this ghost kid appeared and grabbed the bat and started chasing the clown with it, then this other ghost kid appeared and poured pink paint on Toy Bonnie, then this faceless bunny dude came and poured glitter onto the now pink bunny, then Freddy came and called everyone retarded imbesiles. Fun, right?

Now, of ya don't mind, I gotta go beat up the Enragment Child. Laters!


	2. Try Not to Laugh Junk

**This is now Fnaf Try Not to Laugh or Grin. Try doing this! Now... READ!**

 **Btw, I won't do every chapter like this.**

Toy Freddy: It's being called beautiful, not gay.

Freddy: ...Kill me.

 **XxXx**

Toy Bonnie: Look at me, I'm amazing!

Bonnie: Look at you, you're retarded!

Toy Bonnie: And you have no face.

Bonnie: *Takes Toy Bonnie's face.*

Toy Bonnie: NOOOOOO!

 **XxXx**

Katie: DIE! DIE!

Puppet: No! I'm too beautiful to die!

Springtrap: No you're not.

Puppet: *Tackles Springtrap to strangle him.*

Katie: Aw, they look so cute together! *Takes a picture then runs away*

Puppet and Springtrap: KATIE!

 **XxXx**

 **I ran out of ideas.**


	3. Drunk Bots (Plus Katie)

**Welcome back to Fnaf Humor! This chapter was suggested by Killakan!**

 **XxXx**

 _When Animatronics Get Drunk_

 _(Plus Katie)_

So, it was a normal day at the pizzeria. Katie was annoying everyone, Foxy and Troy were chasing her, Bonnie was laughing his ass off, Freddy was saying how he was surrounded by idiots, Chica was cooking, and Gold was doing who knows what.

"Katie!" Foxy asked, chasing the girl into the Toys' area where he "accidently" shoved Toy Bonnie into the stage.

"Gotta catch me Fo- Ow!" Katie yelped as she ran into the desk in the office. And landing on Jeremy's computer.

"What's that?" Troy asked, trying to look from behind Foxy.

"A computer, dingus. Let's watch YouTube!" The ghost girl said, typing in YouTube.

 **XxXx**

Katie, Foxy, and Trpy had attracted all the other bots attention while watching videos, and now all of them were watching scenes from the Spongebob Movie.

"...What the fuck Katie?" Bonnie askde after the video, which Katie had suggested.

"Dunno. Now, le- OH MY GOD SO CUTE!" Katie yelled after she saw the Bonnie Plush sitting in the corner.

She jumped on it and knocked down the shelf over her head, which had bottles of beer on it. It fell on her, and a bottle spilled, and she swallowed it's contents.

"Ew! Tha- Hahaha! Pretty colors," Katie laughed, obviously drunk.

"Uh, lass? Ye okay?" Foxy asked, looking at her in concern.

"Haha, you have a funny hook," Katie laughed.

"I can't tell if she's drunk or just being Katie," Troy muttered.

 **XxXx**

Well, Bonnie was passed out on the floor with a mustache drawn on his face, Puppet just acted out Wrecking Ball (My eyes!) Freddy was singing Spongebob songs with Foxy on stage, and Melody was trying to drag Katie to bed, wanting her to sleep it off.

"Come on Katie! Off to bed with you!" Melody yelled, dragging Katie towards the Safe Room.

"No Mommy! I wanna stay up!" Katie whined.

"Mommy?!" Melody said, getting distracted.

"*Gasp* I'm a ghost! Does that mean I can fly?" Katie said, astonished.

"Oh no you don't!" Melody said, jumping at her, but it was too late. Katie jumped off the stage and landed in a bunch of tables.

"Haha, that didn't hurt at all," Katie said, grinning, upside down.

"Katie!" Melody said, jumping at the ghost, but not being able to catch her. Drunk and Katie STILL impossibel to catch. Come on!

Suddenly, Drop Pop Candy started playing.

"YES!" Foxy yelled, falling off the stage.

"Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the lead!" Katie sang.

Suddenly, Nightmare walked in front of the camera with a black cape on.

"I'm Batman," he said in a Batman voice.

"Haha, by-" Katie started to say, but Melody cut her off.

"Katie! You need sleep so that you can cause chaos tomorrow!" She yelled.

"Okay!" Katie said, then she passed out.

"...I'm Batman."

"NIGHTMARE!"


	4. Cat in Freddy's

**Hello peoples! Here's the new chapter of Fnaf Humor! This chapter was suggested by Multipule-Characters1-Acct! Also Bonnie, I suck at that kind of stuff, so if you want it, you gotta write it.**

 **XxXx**

 _When a Cat Gets Into Freddy's_

Well, after everyone got drunk, Jeremy got fired and beer was forbidden in Freddy's. Mike had just gotten hired.(again)

"I AM HERE LOSERS!" He yelled as he ran into Freddy's, and Freddy through his microphone at Mike. "OW! WHY?!"

"Meow," a silver kitten walked in after Mike, who had passed out.

"OH MY GOD KITTEN!" Katie yelled, then she tackled the cat and started hugging it.

"Uh, Katie?" Melody said as she watched Katie almost strangle Mittens.

"What?" Katie said, and Melody pointed to the now blue cat. Katie let her go, and Mittens walked away.

"AH! CAT!" Puppet yelled, then he jumped onto the ceiling, trying to get away from Mittens. "KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"Ahem. Yeah, you're dead," Snowfall growled, looking at Puppet.

"Uh... BYE!" Puppet yelled, then he ran away from the bot, who chased him.

The camera got pointed at Mittens again, who was having a staring contest with Bonnie while Katie held her.

"Go Mittens!" Toy Bonnie cheered, and got kicked by Bonnie.

 **Time skip to 6 am.**

"They're still going at it?" Gold asked as he saw Bonnie and Mittens.

"Yup. ...I'm bored. This is stupid," Katie said, then she turned Bonnie off, and Mittens started jumping up an down.

"Meow, meow, MEOW! MEOW MEOW!" Mittens cheered.

"PUPPET!" Snowfall yelled, and her and Puppet ran past.

"...I'm Batman."

"NIGHTMARE SWEAR TO GOD!"


	5. When Katie Gets Hold of a TV (And Anvil)

**Because I was watching Tiny Toons. Don't judge. This entire chapter is based off of Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons, which, sadly, I don't own.**

 **By the way, I drew this scene and it's on Deviantart if you wanna check it out.**

* * *

 **What Happens When Katie Gets Hold of a TV**

 **(And an Anvil)**

* * *

 _They're furry, they're funny_

 _They're Babs and Buster Bunny_

 _Montana Max has money_

 _Elmyra is a pain_

"Yay!" Katie laughed as the theme song played.

"What the-?" Bonnie said, looking at the TV. Then he grinned evily.

 _Here's Hamton and Plucky_

 _Dizzy Devil's yucky_

 _Furrball's unlucky_

 _and Go-Go is insane_

"My childhood, people!" Katie said, before she saw Puppet. "Yay."

 _At Acme Looniversity_

 _We earn our toon degree_

 _The teaching staff's_

 _Been getting laughs since 1933_

Katie suddenly appeared behind Puppet. Holding an anvil. Over his head.

Bonnie looked at the screen to see Daffy Duck drop an anvil on Elmer Fudd.

And... that's exactly what Katie did. Right on cue, too. Hey, that rhymed!

 _We're tiny, we're toony_

 _We're all a little looney_

 _It's Tiny Toon Adventures_

 _Come and join the fun._

"...Was that necessary?" Bonnie asked, looking at Puppet.

"Yup!" Katie excalaimed.

 _And now our song is done!_


	6. Undertale and Gravity Falls

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been posting, bad writers block + Deviantart = tons of drawings and speedpaints. And no writing.** **Sorry…**

 **This chapter makes no sense. I just wanted to post something, though.**

 **Note: This takes place right after the war in the Rise of Snowfall.**

 **So, CupcakeFan-1 owns Evelynne. Toby Fox owns Sans, Mettaton, Muffet, and Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans.**

 **Brian's POV**

"So, what is this place, anyway?" The new ghost, Evelynne, asked, looking around the bedroom.

"The **NIGHTMARE REALM**!" I replied, my voice going demonic and my eyes glowing a deadly red, scaring the heck out of the girl.

"Brian, quit it," Clara muttered, glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Nice Nightmare impression," Fabian praised, snickering. I bowed as Evelynne calmed down and glared at me as well. Actually, every girl here was, except Katie, who was messing around with the Freddles.

"...Hey, wanna prank Nightmare?" I suddenly asked, grinning evilly.

"And get decapitated? Yeah, no thanks…" he replied, and I shrugged, looking at Troy, who always helped me with this kind of stuff.

"Eh, sure. What are we gonna do?" Said pirate-fox-thing replied, shrugging.

 **We interrupt this program to give you an extremely pissed off ghost.**

" **WHY DOES IT SAY THAT?! BRIAN! I'M GONNA F-"**

 **We now cut off that so BB doesn't get scarred for life.**

"...Maya," I responded, and Troy cocked his head, confused.

"What's that gonna do?" He asked, and I face-palmed.

"Maya + coffee = death to everyone. And add a helium high BB makes it even better," I answered, and Troy smirked, then we both teleported to the pizzeria.

 **Fabian's POV**

"This'll end bad," I spoke up, and Evelynne looked confused.

"Wait, what's gonna happen?" She questioned, looking at where the two had been.

"Maya's insane and'll end up wacking someone with a baseball bat, while BB'll run around screaming 'hi' over and over again and wacking people with his sign. And Gold'll get his head stuck in a chair. Trust me, it's chaos," I answered, and Evelynne burst out laughing.

"I wonder how the new bots'll react to that," Katie finally spoke, and I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Jingle will do something really random, Jangle will be sitting there thinking 'WTF?! What is wrong with them?!', Star and Lyla will be recording it, Witherfall and Marshmallow will be hiding in there boxes, Sprix will cheering Maya on, Changle, Frostbite, and Molly will be laughing, Lola'll be hiding, Sally'll be trying to catch BB, Ruby'll be with Mangle, just laughing and probably helping to annoy people, Candy'll be hiding behind Snowfall, Cindy, Sean, and Wolfy will be annoyed, and Rosy'll be the one stopping the two," I replied, and Katie nodded, then she pretty much died laughing.

 **We'll be back after these messages.**

 **Hi! My name's Wolf of Epicness of Fanfiction! Are you sick of this always happening to you?**

 ***Some kid throws a book and yells, "THIS IS SO BORING. WHY TWILIGHT?! WHY?!***

 **Then you need to read Fnaf Humor! Full of randomness, insanity, and hilariousness!**

 **It's the story that goes off of Gravity Falls! And now, IT'S A TOTAL SHAM!**

 **3rd Person POV**

"HI! HI! HI! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" BB yelled, running around, hitting Freddy with his sign as he went past.

"HI!" Jingle yelled back, leaning off the stage and falling off, somehow ending up upside down.

"What the heck…?" Jangle muttered as she watched Maya run around, singing Timber at the top of her lungs, extremely off key, while holding a coffee cup and using it as a microphone.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Star yelled, jumping out of the way as BB ran past, holding a baseball bat, most likely Maya's. Lyla, meanwhile, was recording all of this while sitting on top of a speaker.

"...What would happen if I started playing Death by Glamour?" Katie asked, floating above the chaos with the other ghosts.

"Brian would turn Toy Chica into Mettaton. Or Muffet," Peter replied, and Katie grinned.

"Or Bonnie into Sans," Fabian pointed out, and Katie snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans was blasting through the speakers, causing Lyla to fall off her perch.

"...Nice job Katie," Clara voiced, rolling her magenta orbs.

"If you need me, I gotta demon flower to get from a different dimension!" Katie exclaimed, before disappearing, Fabian and Brian going after her.

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
